Pastel para Eren
by Yukii-Rosae
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de su pareja, el mocoso pasaría la hora de almuerzo con su hermanastra así que tendría tiempo para llevar a cabo su batalla. Su enemigo era: La cocina. Levi se había decidido a hornearle un pastel a Eren, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. (Yaoi) LevixEren Riren. ONE-SHOT.


** Hola a todos :'D**

**Este es un One-shot que me salió del corazón xD **  
><strong>Tuve la idea y no quise dejar que se me escapara así que lo escribí altiro xD<strong>  
><strong>Espero les guste mucho :c 3 Esta hecho con mucho cariño.<strong>

**Advertencia: Se recomienda leer teniendo algo dulce para comer.**

**Los personajes son y pertenecen al anime y manga de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**~ Itadakimasu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pastel para Eren.<strong>

Día: 30 de marzo.

Hora estimada: 11:00 am.

Estado: Mente en blanco.

Levi llevaba una semana preparando todo para el gran día, el día del cumpleaños de su pareja.  
>Ese día se llevaría a cabo una batalla campal entre él y su peor enemigo, por eso había sido un trabajo continuado toda la semana.<br>Su enemigo tenía la ventaja, ya que le había ganado en todas las contiendas anteriores, pero esta vez sería la definitiva para el pelinegro, iba a ganar, tenía que ganar, todo por Eren, la luz de sus ojos.

Levi estaba en su departamento, pequeño pero muy cómodo y lindo, era lo mejor que podía pagar siendo un escritor primerizo, aunque su último libro prometía mucho, ya le habían dado un adelanto y había usado un poco para prepararse para la batalla.  
>Miraba atentamente a su ''enemigo'', cerró sus puños con fuerza, no perdería.<p>

-Esta vez, no perderé, me las vas a pagar todas ¡MALDITA COCINA!- Dijo con toda la rabia y convicción del mundo.

Si, el tan despreciable enemigo de nuestro Levi era la cocina. Toda la vida vio cómo la gente cocinaba, parecía fácil, era encender el fuego, poner los ingredientes en la olla o sartén ¡y listo!, pero para él todos sus intentos terminaban en incendios, comida hecha carbón, ponía azúcar en vez de sal, vinagre en vez de aceite y etc. Siempre había un error que arruinaba sus comidas. Cuando ya se independizó de su familia (A muy corta edad), se tuvo que acostumbrar a comer comida pre-cocinada ya que al menos el microondas no lo odiaba tanto. A veces su amiga Hanji le ayudaba a cocinar, o le dejaba listas cosas para toda la semana, estaba medio loca, pero sabía cocinar.  
>Cuando llegó a Alemania fue a la primera persona que conoció, y la única que se atrevió a hablarle, por eso siempre dice que está loca por querer ser amiga de una persona como él: Callado, serio, un poco (muy) quisquilloso con la limpieza, etc. Levi venía de Francia, por eso no conocía a nadie más.<br>Pero un día en la universidad, en donde estaba empezando su post-grado en literatura conoció a un mocoso que le quitó el aliento, el muchacho corría porque iba tarde a su ''ayudantía de literatura clásica'' y le habían dicho que el ayudante no perdonaba a nadie que llegara tarde, pero el almuerzo se le había hecho más largo porque su hermanastra le había obligado a comer todas sus verduras. O algo así le contó más adelante, cuando se conocieron más. Porque si, ese día, ese muchacho 10 centímetros más alto que él al parecer no lo vio y lo chocó directamente. Ahí fue cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ese universo de colores, tonos de verde, azul, a veces dorado… Una maravilla.  
>Para ahorrarles tiempo. El muchacho que chocó a Levi era Eren, el castaño que luego se enteraría que a quién chocó no era nada más ni nada menos que su ayudante, y que después de un año de perseguirlo, aceptaría salir con él y luego, ser pareja oficialmente. ¡Ah! También se volvió chef oficial de Levi. Claro está.<p>

Y ahora véanlo aquí, intentando preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para aquel mocoso que ese día casi lo tira al suelo de un choque, que insistió tanto para que le diera una oportunidad y que, al terminar las clases aceptó.

''Ya no soy tu ayudante, ni tu mi alumno, así que salgamos de una vez. '' – Recordó que le dijo eso a casi a la invitación numero mil. Y claro, Eren sonrió enormemente y se le lanzó encima. Desde un comienzo fue muy muy afectuoso, era una lapa de casi 2 metros. ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO PIENSA PARAR DE CRECER!

En fin. Dejando eso de lado y volviendo a lo nuestro. Habían pasado ya 15 minutos desde que levi había dejado todo en la cocina a mano para hacer el pastel. Los moldes, la fuente donde lo pondría al horno, donde preparar la mezcla, donde estaban los ingredientes (que revisó como 3 veces), nada faltaba, sólo que él comenzara. Hanji le había prestado varias cosas, ya que como él no cocinaba, casi no tenía artículos, sólo lo necesario. También Hanji le había ofrecido su ayuda para hornear, pero Levi se negó. Esa era SU sorpresa para Eren, no quería que nadie más interfiriera.  
>Soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya no había por donde seguir ''sacando la vuelta''. Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y puso manos a la obra.<p>

Tenía la receta al lado, y seguía paso a paso, también tenía su celular cerca por si Eren llamaba o por si necesitaba preguntarle algo a Hanji.  
>Comenzó por mezclar el harina con el azúcar y polvo para hornear en un recipiente. Recordó que tenía que precalentar el horno a 190 grados, así que siguió con eso. Se fijo nuevamente en la receta y las instrucciones que Hanji le había mandado por mensaje. Eran bastante útiles. Debía decir que la loca a veces podría llegar a ser de ayuda… Sólo a veces.<p>

Poco a poco agregó la mantequilla, huevo, leche, y vainilla hasta que se formó una mezcla suave. Había demorado un poco, pero al menos aún no se quemaba nada y tampoco le había puesto sal al pastel, ya que la había dejado lejos y se había asegurado de que fuese azúcar dos veces, lo que si notó, fue que en su mezcla que parecía perfecta, habían pequeños intrusos, miró de cerca y se percató que habían caído cascaras de huevo dentro del recipiente. ''¡Maldición!''- exclamó.  
>Con su mano intentó sacarlas, pero eran muchas. Si quería que quedara perfecto, debía comenzar de nuevo.<br>Él se había adelantado a los hechos, así que había comprado ingredientes de más. Se lavaba las manos y escuchó su celular. Revisó: Eren.

-Diga-Dijo poniendo su celular entre su oreja y su hombro, para así poder preparar lo que había perdido.

-''Hola amor, ¿Cóm estás? Gracias por tu mensaje de cumpleaños, me alegré mucho al recibirlo''- Dijo alegre el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, estoy… Bien, de n-nada, ya te diré feliz cumpleaños cuando vengas a cenar-Decía con cierta dificultad, otra vez estaba mezclando.

-''Gracias, y gracias también por dejarme almorzar con mi hermana, se entristeció mucho cuando supo que me habías pedido pasar mi cumpleaños en tu casa…''-

-Aaah… No importa, sólo deja espacio para que cenemos-Dijo nervioso.

-''¿Suenas extraño ¿Sucede algo?''-

-Si supieras- Susurró-

-''¿Qué?''- No alcanzó a escuchar.

-N-no pasa nada- En eso, se escucha un estruendo y un quejido de parte de Levi. Se le había caído el recipiente donde estaba mezclando, y al levantarlo no se fijó que estaba cerca del horno y se quemó la mano. Además al sobresaltarse, había chocado con el mueble de cocina en donde tenía los demás ingredientes y cosas para cocinar, haciendo un caos más o menos difícil de explicar. Pero debo decirles que ver a Levi en el suelo con el cabello con huevo y harina era bastante gracioso, más aún porque el celular estaba aún en su oreja.

-''¿Levi? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?''- Preguntó muy preocupado Eren.

-¡No es nada! Al parecer un gato se metió a mi cocina, iré a ver, ¡hablamos luego!-

-''Pero Lev-'' – Le cortó antes de que siguiera preguntando.

Nuevamente suspiró. Se levantó, con un paño se quitó el huevo y la harina de la cabeza. Con asco lo dejó a un lado. Después limpiaría todo ese desastre. Recogió lo necesario y siguió en su batalla.

Día: 30 de marzo.

Hora estimada: 13:00 pm.

Estado: Al fin pude meter la puta masa en el horno.

Tenía que dejarlo en el horno unos 25 minutos. En ese rato pensó en ir a lavarse el cabello, pero decidió quedarse en la cocina, si se iba, de algún modo mágico ese biscocho se iba a quemar. Ordenó un poco el desastre que había en la cocina, barrió la harina, limpió el huevo y la mantequilla que estaba en el suelo y en el mesón y dejó lo que estaba sucio en el lavaplatos.

Sonó su celular, pero no era una llamada, era la alarma que había puesto para que le avisara que habían pasado 24 minutos, en un minuto más el horno le avisaría que ya estaba listo. Si, puede ser un poco exagerado, pero había que tomar todas las precauciones con este brutal enemigo.

Sonó el horno y lo abrió. El contenido tenía buena pinta, no parecía crudo, ni menos quemado, eso le dio una felicidad tremenda al pelinegro. En las indicaciones de Hanji decía que debía dejarlo reposar, pero no decía cuanto tiempo, así que decidió llamarla.

-Cuatro ojos, olvidaste decirme cuánto tiempo debo dejar reposando el biscocho.- Dijo cuando le contestaron.

-Hola Levi, sí, estoy bien, ¿Tu como has estado? Qué bueno, me alegro.- Dijo sarcástica al notar la mala educación de su amigo.

-Tsk, no tengo tiempo y lo sabes- Dijo intentando excusarse.

-Está bien, está bien, te daré un minuto de mi hora de almuerzo para que hablemos.-

-¡No quiero eso! Sólo dime cuánto debo dejarlo reposando, no tengo todo el día- dijo molesto.

-Son 10 minutos, y deja de llorar, si lograste no incendiar tu casa usando el horno, ya pasaste lo peor, sólo trata de no confundir las fresas con tomate o algo así- Dijo sarcástica.

-Púdrete, y gracias- Colgó. Bastante bipolar Levi. Hanji se quedó tranquila, el enano había dicho ''Gracias''.

Siguió con el segundo round de la pelea.

Día: 30 de marzo.

Hora estimada: 13:55 pm

Estado: Las fresas atacaron.

Dejó reposar, en eso se dio una muy rápida ducha, quitándose la harina y el huevo que tenía. El resultado había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Tenía forma y parecía biscocho de pastel! Había ganado el primer round.

Sacó el relleno del recipiente, desmoldándolo, y lo puso sobre una bandeja, ahora se supone que venía lo entretenido: Decorarlo. Primero tenía que hacer el relleno, no parecía difícil en la receta.  
>Decía '' Bata la crema con el azúcar glass y la vainilla hasta que se formen picos. Refrigere hasta que se vaya a usar.'' No tuvo mayor inconveniente, ya había agarrado la super hiper difícil técnica de batir.<br>Ahora tenía que picar y rebanar las fresas para ponerle al pastel. Luego de unos minutos, tenía varios dedos con cortes, al parecer las fresas huían del cuchillo. Al final no tuvo piedad de ellas y las cortó y rebanó cual psicópata de la fruta.

Rebanó horizontalmente el pastel, y luego en ambos lados puso jugo de las fresas que había picado, y claro, puso fresas en la parte que sería la inferior. Agregó crema batida y más fresas, eran las favoritas de Eren, así que abusaría de ellas para que quedara bien para su castaño. Agregó la crema que había dejado refrigerando, estaba suave, y sobre ella, obvio, más fresas. Terminó poniendo la parte superior del pastel y ¡casi se cae!. Sólo el dios del amor pudo estar ahí para ayudarlo, sino, el pastel sería historia en el suelo. Cubrió todo con crema batida que quedaba. Buscó una foto en su celular de algún pastel hecho por alguien que supiese, ya que el suyo estaba bastante deforme, quería decorar sobre este pero no sabía cómo ni qué poner. Al final siguió una imagen y puso varias fresas rebanadas a la orilla de todo el pastel y dejó el centro en blanco. Con una batidora mezcló la crema que aún le quedaba con fresas que tenía de reserva en la heladera, también tenía frambuesas, y decidió que ya que estaba cocinando, haría algo de prueba.  
>Puso la crema con las frutas en un recipiente, y con la batidora empezó a mezclar. Claro que la puso a máxima función y la crema salió volando manchándolo a él a todo lo que estaba cerca. Rápidamente paró la maquina, y con cara de fastidio miro a su alrededor.<p>

-El próximo año, le compraré un pastel, si o si.- Se dijo resignado ante la suciedad.

Volvió a batir, pero fijándose de que fuera menos potencia, así logró una crema de color rosa muy lindo, con eso le escribiría algo en la torta, algo corto, ya que no podría escribir algo tan largo como ''Feliz cumpleaños''. Pensó un rato, y encontró algo que demostraría todo lo que sentía por él.

Día: 30 de marzo.

Hora estimada: 17:45 pm.

Estado: Borré todas las evidencias. La lucha ha terminado.

Se lanzó como si fuese un saco de papas al sofá, estaba agotado, había decidido limpiar todo antes de volver a ducharse y sacarse la crema rosa que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Limpió y ordenó toda la casa, había dejado el pastel en el refrigerador, sin antes sacarle una foto y enviársela a Hanji, la cual le respondió con una risa diciéndole que parecía deforme. Levi no le hizo caso, su pastel era una obra maestra. Escuchó un ruido provenir de su estómago, cierto, no había comido en todo el día luchando con el maldito pastel. Recordó que tenía fideos instantáneos, así que se levantó para comerlos, luego se ducharía y arreglaría la mesa para la cena, Eren llegaría a las 7 pm.

Estaba sentado en el comedor, faltaban aún 20 minutos para que Eren llegara, tenía listo el regalo que tenía aparte del pastel, era un libro de Francia, con sus lugares más famosos y más visitados, claro que adentro, venía una sorpresa aún mejor. Estaba bien vestido y bien limpio, con olor a perfume, camisa blanca impecable, adornada por su pañuelo favorito en el cuello, Eren se lo había regalado cuando vio que el otro ya estaba viejo. Hacia abajo llevaba jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color.  
>Miraba el reloj deseando que la hora avanzara, cada segundo era eterno. Se puso de pie y decidió encender el televisor, eso haría que por lo menos pasara el tiempo, estar pegado al reloj mural no ayudaba en nada.<p>

Día: 30 de marzo.

Hora estimada: 19:02 pm

Estado: Levi paranoico.

Sólo habían pasado dos minutos y ya estaba pensando que le había pasado algo al mocoso, o que a lo mejor su hermana lo había secuestrado para no dejar que lo viera, él ya sabía de ante mano que la también pelinegra no le tenía buena.

Ya estaba que rompía el cojín que sostenía, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Eren no llegaba. Tomó su celular para llamarlo, pero, parecería preocupado, y se le notaría la ansiedad, eso podría delatar su sorpresa, así que mejor lo dejó a un lado.

''A QUIÉN RAYOS ENGAÑO, NECESITO SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MOCOSO.''

Iba a apretar para llamarlo y sonó el timbre. ¡Eren!

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y ahí estaba, su castaño. Se notaba agitado, al parecer había corrido.

-Llegas tarde- Le dijo secamente.

-L-lo siento, había tráfico…-Dijo cansado.

-F-feliz cumpleaños Eren.- Dijo despacio y desviando la mirada. Le costaba ser afectuoso. Por otro lado, Eren lo más que hacía era demostrar afecto, ya habían tenido un par de discusiones por eso, Levi se ponía celoso de que fuera tan ''cercano'' con sus ''amigos''. Pero bueno, el señor afectuoso salto hacia Levi rodeando su cuello con sus brazos dándole un enorme beso.

-Gracias- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, no separando sus narices. Tenía la punta dándole besos estilo esquimal al pelinegro.

-Ya entra, tengo hambre.-

-Está bien- Sonrió

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?, casi me golpeas con ella cuando me atacaste- Dijo avanzando a la cocina.

-¿Esto? Son los regalos que me dieron Mikasa y Armin- Dijo mostrándole con entusiasmo.

-Ya veo, también viste al rubio ese- Dijo con un tono celoso.

-Deja de tenerle celos a Armin, él ya tiene su pareja, que también me dio un regalo- Dijo con un tono de enojo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó muy curioso.

-Es que yo para su cumpleaños le di una tarjeta con un caballo, y él ahora me dio una tarjeta con un…- Se detuvo al recordar que la tarjeta tenía un gnomo gruñon, si le decía a Levi se enfadaría. Sabía que le decían así en la universidad por su comportamiento cascarrabias en su ayudantía.

-¿Un qué?- Dijo tajante.

-Nada mi amor, mejor dime, ¿Qué comeremos? Ya me dio hambre, Mikasa me dio sólo ensaladas y de poste frutas, necesito comer algo llenador ahora. ¿Qué compraste? –Dijo todo para desviar el tema, además sabía que su pareja compraría algo, ya que ni en sueños cocinaría.

-No compré nada, ve a la mesa, te llevaré algo.- Dijo serio.

Eren se sorprendió, ¿no compró nada? ¿O sea que no le importaba su cumpleaños? Algo no encajaba. Levi era serio e inexpresivo, pero era preocupado con este tipo de fechas.

Se sentó desanimado en la mesa, esperando que Levi apareciera con una pizza del día anterior o sus ya famosos fideos instantáneos.  
>Pero no fue así, levantó la vista y vio como el mayor traía en sus manos un pastel, o eso parecía ser. Tenía una forma bastante ¿deforme?, mejor diría ''peculiar'', quizás dónde lo habría comprado. Al verlo más de cerca, ya sobre la mesa, sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron como platos, ahora notaba que el pastel estaba hecho en casa, era notoriamente casero, más aún por las letras que tenía puestas muy mal hechas en el centro que decían ''Te amo''.<p>

Eren dejó caer unas lágrimas sin dejar de ver el pastel, Levi estaba aún de pie con unas velas en las manos, de a poco las fue poniendo, eran 21 velitas que debía poner, y lo haría con paciencia. Una vez terminado esto, las prendió. Eren lo seguía mirando sin decir nada, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa.

-No pienso cantar feliz cumpleaños, no es lo mío, pero… En verdad espero que seas muy feliz, Eren. Espero que te guste, lo hice con fresas, recordé que te gustan…-Dijo intentando no parecer nervioso, pero si lo estaba.

-Gracias…- N habían más palabras que decir. Iba a soplar las velas, cuando Levi lo detuvo.

-Tienes que pedir tres deseos, no seas tonto.- Dijo preocupado. Esto le causó gracia a Eren, y rápidamente pidió tres deseos, no quería que las velas quemadas arruinaran SU pastel.

-¿Puedo probarlo cierto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Probarlo? Te lo comerás todo. Ni pienses que voy a desperdiciar una miga de mi obra maestra- El castaño sólo rió y asintió con su cara llena de felicidad, parecía un niño de pre-escolar celebrando su cumpleaños.  
>Levi se fue a la cocina, había olvidado el ''coso'' que le había pasado Hanji para repartir el pastel. En la mesa ya estaban los platos y cubiertos. Acercó el utensilio al pastel, Eren ya le había sacado las velas. Le temblaban las manos, no quería arruinar todo ahora que tenía el pastel listo frente a Eren. Tomó aire y con determinación bajó el ''coso'' hacia el pastel, rebanó un pedazo bastante grande y sin muy buen estilo, pero vamos… ¿Qué más le vamos a pedir?<p>

Eren aplaudió al tener su rebanada en su plato. Esperó a que Levi se sirviera uno para él y empezarían a comer. De reojo vio en las manos de Levi un par de cortadas y algo que parecía una quemadura. Seguramente le había costado mucho hacerlo, así que comería lo más que pudiese para demostrar lo feliz que le había hecho con su regalo home-made.

Levi esperó el primer bocado que Eren le daba a su rebanada de pastel, miró detalladamente su rostro y su expresión, no iba a dejar que lo engañara con '' está muy bueno, te quedo bien'' sólo por lástima. Al contrario de lo que esperaba el mayor, la mirada de Eren se iluminó, y otra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba rico.

-¡Esto esta sabrosísimo!- Exclamó Eren metiéndose otro bocado en la boca.

-Qué bueno que te guste- Levi ahora probaba, y si, de verdad tenía sabor a pastel, era dulce y la crema con las fresas le daban un toque suave y fresco.

La cena pasó amenamente, Eren comió tres pedazos de pastel, el tercero obligado por la terquedad de Levi a forzarlo a comérselo todo, pero al final se dio cuenta que el muchacho no podía más. Él se había comido sólo dos trozos y lo dulce lo había hostigado.

-Gracias mi amor- Le dijo dándole un fuerte beso al pelinegro.

-No agradezcas, es tu cumpleaños ¿no?-

-Si… jamás pensé que cocinarías algo, es en verdad una linda sorpresa- dijo feliz, la felicidad le irradiaba hasta en los ojos. Le dio otro beso, pero este fue más profundo. También acarició los pequeños cortes en las manos del mayor, luego se encargaría de curárselas y ponerles una bandita.

-Tengo tu regalo en la habitación, espérame.- Le dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-¿Hay más regalos?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Sí, cierra los ojos mientras voy por él- Dijo el mayor entrando a su habitación.

Eren se quedó esperando impaciente en el sofá, cuando sintió que Levi venía cerró los ojos para que no lo regañara. Levi se sentó a su lado.

-¿N haces trampa cierto?- Pregunto acercando su rostro al del castaño.

-Nop, tengo los ojos bien cerrados- Dijo forzando los ojos para cerrarlos más. Esto divirtió al pelinegro, el cual puso el regalo en las manos de Eren.

-Ábrelos-Dijo sin más.

Eren abrió los ojos y se encontró con un paquete delgado y rectangular. Lo tomó y lo ''tanteó'' se notaba que era una especie de libreta o de libro, lo más probable es que fuese un libro, ya que Levi era don biblioteca parlante algunas veces. Miró a Levi esperando aprobación para abrirlo, y el mayor se la dio.  
>Rápidamente abrió el papel de regalo y sacó de adentro un ya esperado libro, pero en la portada no decía el típico nombre de cuento o de literatura, tenía la Torre Eiffel en la portada y arriba decía ''Lugares turísticos más visitados de Francia''. El castaño ya sabía que su pareja era de allá, a lo mejor quería que aprendiera más de su país natal, así que sonrió y le dio las gracias.<p>

-Esta lindo Levi- Dijo mientras revisaba las páginas de su nuevo libro, pero se dio cuenta de que en medio había algo, así que se dirigió a esas páginas y descubrió un sobre que tenía el logo de la aerolínea más usada en Alemania, sus ojos se abrieron al ver eso, y la dirigió sus esmeraldas a los ojos de Levi.

-Ábrelo, también es para ti- Dijo con orgullo el mayor.

Eren seguía sorprendido, no había que ser muy inteligente como para hacerse una idea clara de lo que estaba adentro. Nerviosamente abrió el sobre, y ahí estaban… Dos pasajes para Paris, Francia.

-¿C-cómo? ¿P-por qué?- Dijo un atónito castaño.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcas un poco más de mi, toda mi familia está allá, y a pesar de que no tengo una relación muy afectuosa con ellos, mi madre siempre me pregunta cómo estoy y también sobre ti. Siempre dice que quiere conocerte.-

-¡¿T-tu mamá quiere conocerme?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!- Dijo más asombrado.

-No pensé que fuese importante, pero bueno, ahí están los pasajes, tenemos una semana para decidir la fecha y confirmarlos.- Dijo despreocupado. Eren no tenía palabras para todo eso, estaba lleno de emociones, así que sólo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, ser afectuoso.  
>Nuevamente ''atacó'' a Levi con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.<br>Levi le respondió el beso, al cabo de unos minutos ya era más que un solo beso, se estaban tocando por debajo de la ropa, y ya tenían el cuello con marcas del otro.

-Vamos a la habitación, creo que me merezco un agradecimiento por lo de hoy-Dijo el mayor en la oreja de su ahora víctima.

-L-Levi… Te daré las gracias por todo…- Dijo respondiendo lascivamente. Y sólo eso bastaba. El mayor jaló al castaño hacia su habitación. Esa sería una larga noche.

''Feliz cumpleaños Eren''.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les hayas gustado! y les haya dado un toque dulce a su vida(?) xD<strong>

**La receta del pastel es real, la saqué de internet y se llama ''Pastel de vainilla con fresas y crema batida'' xD**

**Espero sus mensajitos con su comentarios! ~**  
><strong>Nos vemos pronto, más pronto con los que leen ''La Subasta'' :'D<strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
